Our Realities Intertwine
by GaoUguuPikoPiko
Summary: Their relationship blossoms with each day. Both become lovers under the twilight. But Morgana has other plans for the two and Subaru becomes a victim by Tsukasa's hand. Will their relationship thrive regardless of the threat that grows? Yuri! R


**Author's Note: Konnichiwha minna! Ano...this is my first yuri fic. and so please be nice. I will take a little bad comments here and there in hopes of making the fic. better for all of us. So if there is a grammer problem or what not please let me know because I am not an english major...yet. Anyway I will not, however, accept flames of this couple. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE WHOLE SERIES OF DOT HACK//SIGN! Because I will be horribly mad if I get ONE comment saying "TSUKASA IS A BOY AND BLAH BLAH BLAH" Anyway on with the fic. Nano da! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//sign, I am not as good as the godly Bee Train. **

**Chapter One**

"I have to go," stated Tsukasa grabbing _his_ wand and standing up. Subaru looked up at the wavemaster. Tsukasa met her gaze, those purple orbs saying that _he _really didn't want to go.

"I understand," she replied standing as well. She gave him a fake smile and a nod. Tsukasa was hesitant but turned away from her. Golden circles swallowed the wavemaster and then _he _was gone.

She stood there for a long while staring at the spot where Tsukasa had warped off to another place. She lifted her hand, staring at it. Tsukasa had held it earlier. Her avatar had probably felt a warmth but her fingers on the keyboard were as cold as ice.

In a way, she was relieved that Tsukasa confessed about being female. Subaru felt that Tsukasa trusted her more than anyone and this confession could probably help her find Tsukasa in the real world. It also made their meetings easier and they were able to talk about more personal things.

Even though Subaru had gained feelings for Tsukasa as a male, she noticed her heart seem to flutter more at the fact that Tsukasa was female. This did not bother her at all since her experience with men was never close. Krim, of course, was an excellent best friend but she was still hesistant. With Tsukasa she found herself smiling and laughing with the wavemaster.

There were some times, however, when Subaru doubted the relationship with Tsukasa. It was hard to fight the fact that Tsukasa was perhaps an NPC or worse, a virus. Tsukasa's exsistence was also a very heavy burden to The World and a danger as well. But how could she say that to the wavemaster whom she thought she had feelings for?

She warped to Carmina Gadelica (A/N: I am so sorry if I have spelled that root town wrong! If I have I will promise to go back and fix it!), realizing how long it had been since she had been in this root town. The affairs of the Crimson Knights had been causing her to stay in Mac Anu. The cheerful chatter of other players caused a smile to form on her face.

"Hi there," said a feminine voice causing Subaru to turn and face the heavy-blade, Mimiru.

"Hi, it has been a while. It is good to see you," replied Subaru, bowing in respect.

"Yea, same to you. Hey! You wanna go to Dun Lorieg (A/N: Once again I am sorry if I have spelt this root town name wrong!) with me? I am raising a grunty there and got food for it," exclaimed Mimiru.

"Sure. I have some more free time," said Subaru with a giggle. Mimiru nodded and together they warped to Dun Lorieg.

Subaru watched with interest as the heavy-blade fed her pet. The pig-like creature was close to adulthood and asked its mother selfishly for more food.

"I ain't got anymore, you damn pig," mumbled Mimiru before walking off. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at Subaru. "Would you like to go catch up somewhere?"

"Um...sure," answered Subaru and began to follow the heavy blade.

Mimiru explained about her school life and what had been going on in the real world. She noticed Subaru smile and nod in agreement every now and then.

"So have you seen Tsukasa?" asked Mimiru drawing her knees close and hugging them.

"As a matter of fact I got through speaking with her a little while ago," said Subaru oblivious that she had called Tsukasa female.

"Her? What? Tsukasa is a guy, he even argued with me that he was," replied Mimiru.

"Tsukasa told me weeks ago that he was actually a she. I trust her just as much as she trusts me," exclaimed Subaru.

"Well this sucks! Apparently Bear and I are nothing to him. And we help him, damnit!" growled Mimiru slamming her fist on the ground.

"Maybe you should wait and let her tell you when she is ready," advised Subaru gently. She turned and looked at the heavy-blade. Their eyes met and Subaru noticed how hurt Mimiru looked. She couldn't blame Mimiru, for she would feel the same way.

"Yea, I guess you are right. I guess the female, comotose patient that Bear discovered was the real Tsukasa," said Mimiru with a sigh.

Subaru almost tackled Subaru. Instead she gained control of herself and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You mean you know where Tsukasa's real body is!?" Subaru almost screamed at her.

"Uh...yea. Hey clam down!" yelled Mimru prying the heavy-axe off of her. "If this was in the real world you might strangle me! But yea I didn't know you would be shocked. Bear found a comotose female months ago. We suspected that it was Tsukasa but when he I mean she found out she swore she was male."

"Can you take me to her? Please!" pleaded Subaru searching Mimiru's face for an answer.

"Um, sure. After school tommorow is that okay?" asked Mimiru. Subaru nodded and together they arranged a time and place to meet. They then said their farewells and Subaru logged off.

Turning off her terminal and removing the headset, Subaru leaned back against her wheelchair.

"I found you," she said to her silent bedroom. "I wonder if you know that someone has found you."

Author's Note: Well that is chapter one I hope you like! Please review, I already have chapter two written so if I get reviews I will give chapter. BYES NANO NANO DA


End file.
